Leah finds The One
by Moonlight howling
Summary: Leah's POV of chapter 24 of Clouded Sunshine. (Collin) Some lemons at the end.


**Leah finds The One**

.

_Her take on chapter 24 of Clouded Sunshine. (Collins chapter)_

.

.

**I**'ve been working at my old high school for a few weeks now. Finding out if this is what I really want to do with my life. Be a teacher. And I think I do want to be one. What kind of subject I will teach, now that's a whole other matter. Biology has my interest and Tribal History too. I don't care for Math or Chemistry.

The teachers were surprised I was going down this path, but they welcomed me non the less. A few days after I started it was clear to them how serious I was. Taking my time to listen and observe, to ask questions. I think they also liked the fact of me having authority. The kids didn't argue with me when they needed reprimanding. I was now sent in to break up fights in the yard, if there were any.

**O**ne thing though, is bothering me here. The undying adoration of a wolf-boy. Collin still stares at me with love. Why can't he give up? What does he see when he looks at me? Back in the day, when we shared minds, I often considered it annoying, but also uplifting at times.

He was the only one, besides Seth, not complaining about me being there. - Sigh.- At least he knows to keep his distance. So I can handle it. For him and me, I really hope someone else soon catches his eye. I am ready too, to get on with my life and find a partner.

**P**rincipal Hill told me there'd be a visitor today, a guest speaker in Tribal History. He asked me to wheel in some objects at a certain time, which would be shown during the lecture. Coming in from lunch I smelled something wonderful. I don't how to describe it, I just liked it a lot. Was this from that visitor? Hmm, definitely a male scent.

Somehow I hoped it wasn't someone's new cologne. I was shuddering at the thought of being attracted to a guy from school. I've seen them all, not my types. Also, most of them are married or too young. I shook my head and went on to the room of Mrs. Brownstone. A small woman in her fifties, but no push over. She was strict and alert, keeping her students on their toes. I liked her fire.

**T**he scent I loved led here I discovered. So it must be this guest speaker. By the door stood a chair and a table on wheels with the tribal objects. His scent was strong around them. I studied the array of things. Statues, knives, a spearhead and some children's toys. They looked old, but well preserved. I sat down and listened in on the talk.

Mr. Whitebear had a young, warm voice that captivated the ear. It fitted with his scent and I became curious to what he would look like. The Tlingit version of the spirit story was good. Sighs going around the room emphasized that. Mrs. Brownstone came to get me. I felt Collin's eyes on me, but only barely. Mine focused on the man in front. What a fine specimen. Muscled and six foot three.

**W**hen we met and locked eyes, it was like I'd seen with the others, but so much more. Everything else faded to the background. Those dark brown orbs with green flex drew me in. They were like jewels, amazingly beautiful. A light seemed to come from him as we shook hands. With contact his simple introduction made me melt. "Hay, I'm Jacy Whitebear," he said. "And who are you, lovely lady?"

Normally such words earned him a scowl, now I could only smile and answer 'Leah'. He kept holding my hand a little longer. I didn't mind at all and enjoyed the sensations his skin gave me. My heart was pounding in my chest. I only just thought about finding a partner and here he was, _my soulmate_, _**my imprint**_.

**H**ow much time had passed before I came back to reality, I didn't know. Collin puking in the distance was the first thing a was aware of. Vaguely. Reluctantly I let him go and asked if I could sit in for the rest of the class. I observed him while he moved and explained what each object was for, it's history. Hanging on every word. _Could imagine it to be sickening, to an outsider, especially Collin._ That thought entered the back of my mind. So I blinked and tried not to drool.

How could I turn into this softy with goo-goo eyes? This whole deal used to make me angry. Having no choice in the matter. But it eased all the hurt from the past, having found my other half. It wasn't important anymore, all I now cared about was him. I was pretty healed already, slowly finding myself again after the big Volturi stand-off. This was just the icing on the cake, a look into my future.

**L**ater I walked up to him and we chatted about small stuff. He had just finished his studies a few months ago. American history, with the focus on Native tribes. With the money he saved, he wanted to travel through Canada and America and visit different tribes. Licensed to teach, he was often invited to give a lecture. Wow, I was so lucky, not only handsome, he had brains too.

When he asked me about my life, I was honest and told him the basics from my private struggles. My fathers death had a major impact, in more ways than one. He was sorry my life had been hard, his had been pretty good. As the youngest in the family he had a lot more freedom than the oldest, Dasan, who inherited his name like Quil. His other brothers were called Hakan and Nodin. They had a strong bond.

**I** told him I was close to Seth too. We hung out with the same group of friends. He smiled at that and I automatically returned it with one of my own. Next I had to ask him what his plans were after today. Turns out, he had non that were set, coming here had been on the top of his list. I arched an eyebrow. He sighed and rubbed the back of head shyly.

"I don't know how to explain it, he said, you might think it's weird." A big grin spread across my face. "Oh, don't worry, I replied, nothing much surprises me anymore." There was a pause. "Oh, okay, if you're sure, he continued, but not here, if you don't mind." I invited him to my place for dinner. He agreed quickly when I described my living situation with my brother. And how my mom was in a new relationship.

**N**ow I had to prepare everything. I was nervous and exited at the same time. As soon as school was over, I rushed to find Seth to tell him the news. He was so happy for me. At home I immediately called mom on the phone. She squealed like a teenage girl and offered to help me right away. Soon she was over and started to interrogate me about Jacy.

"Mom, I groaned, I just met the man, I don't know all the ins and outs yet." "Sorry," she replied and beamed a full on smile at me. I shook my head. Where was the adult tribal elder now? Together we cleaned and cooked. While I showered, she set up the table. Clothes were up next. A dress or some nice black jeans? High heels or sneakers? A necklace, earrings, make-up? I decided not to go overboard.

**I** wore the tight black jeans, with a red and blue top, which had a heart on the front. It was in the chest area and accentuated the twins nicely. Sneakers on my feet and a wolf necklace around my neck. A gift from May, last Christmas, it was similar to hers. Topping it off with some mascara and lip-gloss. Walking back into the kitchen, mom gave me a look of approval.

She could leave now, but was of course curious and insisted on introducing herself. Oh well, I knew there was no point in resisting, when my mother's like that. Moments later there was a knock on the door. When I opened it, I found Jacy also in casual outfit. Still he looked stunning. The blues and greens made his eyes pop. His million dollar smile made me swoon. Jeez, I was being a sappy girly girl!

**A**fter shaking hands with mom, we all relaxed fast. She stayed for ten minutes or so before excusing herself. Charlie also needed dinner and couldn't cook if his life depended on it. When it was just the two of us, we started eating. There was a silence which wasn't uncomfortable. Both assessing the feelings inside of us. Now and then we glanced at one another. This was awkward, but nice too. "So, I asked at one point, what led you here than?"

A small smile lit up his face. "Well, ehm, he replied, a vision quest to be honest." His eyes met mine to see my reaction. I was a bit surprised, but that was it. "Oh, I said, interesting, why did you go on one?" Jacy leaned back in his chair and wiped his mouth. "You don't find the idea strange?" he inquired. I shook my head. "I believe spirits exist."

**T**hat statement relaxed him. He proceeded to talk. "Well, in that case, I'd tell you I went on one because of a failed relationship." A look of understanding was my response. "I thought I found the love of my life in junior year on high school," he continued. "We fitted so well together and still we grew apart." I didn't understand it." And even though I subconsciously prepared myself, I was still hurt when she found someone else."

I nodded; "happened to me too, two years back." His eyes widened. "Really?" he questioned, then we must have more in common." I grinned, if only he knew. Soon, handsome, soon though. "For me it's been more recent, a year now, he said, and I struggled with myself a while." After a few months my father had enough of my moping, so he suggested it."

**I** wish I had that. Leaning on my elbows and hands on the table I motioned him to keep going. "I saw this green place and the ocean in my vision and researched on google where I'd find certain landmarks." He took a breath. "I also saw a woman, walking along the beach." She was turned away from me, so I couldn't see her face." Still I felt the urge to follow her, because she and I belonged together."

He have me a shy smile, which made him seem younger. "You believe in soulmates," I stated. "Yes, he beamed, you too?" "Wholeheartedly," I replied. He stared intensely into my eyes a second. "There's more, he added, this woman, she lead me to some trees and it started to get dark." I held my breath, could it really be he'd already seen my other side?

"**S**he suddenly disappeared and there was a large animal in her place." He paused, unsure if he should continue. "Please, I pleaded, tell me everything." "Okay, he said, I'm not sure, but I think it was a wolf, a silver coloured wolf." My heart leapt in my chest. "That was all, he suddenly finished, I woke up in a rush and knew La Push was the place I should travel to." I sucked in some much needed oxygen. And popped my question; "Do you believe our tribe stories could be true?"

"Real I mean." He got a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know, he answered, parts of them maybe, but all of them?" I'm not sure what I would do if the cold-ones and spirit-wolves really existed." That dampened my mood. "Would you be afraid?" I wanted to know. He sighed. "Again, maybe, though the wolf in the vision didn't scare me." I'm not sure why not." Guess I felt it wouldn't hurt me." He shrugged.

**I** exhaled a relieved breath. "I believe that's the truth, I commented, the wolves won't hurt humans, they're there to protect them." Jacy agreed with a nod. "How much do you know about our legends anyway?" I inquired. "And about wolves in general?" His eyes lit up with a small grin. "Interesting questions…, he replied, well, I know as much as you do about the legends I think." And I know wolves live in packs and a pair mates for life."

Hmm, how to proceed? I think he can handle quite a bit. "Okay, I said, that's the basics, now I want to take a step back to your vision and soulmates." He arched an eyebrow. I cleared my throat uneasily. "Do you feel _we_ have some sort of connection?" my voice was husky and unsteady. I didn't want him to think I was crazy or desperate or something.

**A** wide smile spread across his face. "Don't worry, he replied, that doesn't sound crazy, in fact, I was just about to ask you the same thing." My eyes widened in surprise. "Really? So what do we do now?" There was a pause. "Ehm, go out on a date?" he questioned. "That sounds good, I said, how long are you staying?" Again a moment of silence. "For as long as you'll have me," he answered unsure. "You want to stay here?!" I blurted out.

_Yes! My mind shouted, keep him close!_ "Well, he said shyly, I don't know how many places there are here.. and if you have a room to spare…" Normally it would be too quick to let a strange guy stay at your home, but this was my soulmate. A kindred spirit. So I offered him our tiny spare room. With the warning it only held a camp-bed and chair. He was fine with that. _* Happy dance *_

**T**here wasn't much to do around here, so I showed him around La Push. I could tell the beach reminded him of his vision. Seth and Jacy got along quick when they met, though my 'little brother' warned him not to hurt me. I jabbed my elbow in his ribs for that. My imprint assured him he wouldn't and after Seth left he remarked on how tall my sibling was. I told him it was in some families genes. (which was true)

Later that week we went to the diner in Forks for coffee. He had given his lecture to other classes during the day. We talked more about our lives, family and friends. Walking back to the car he carefully held my hand. I liked that a lot. Before we got in I couldn't help myself, I kissed him. There was just a longing in me. He was surprised at first, but his lips moved with mine in seconds. I loved the way he tasted!

**W**hen we reluctantly parted, we were flushed and breathless. Nothing needed to be said, we just couldn't help beaming with happiness. Suddenly two weeks had past since we met. It seemed like we knew each other forever. We were kissing and touching as much as possible. I wanted him badly, but there was something else I needed to do first. After some time at the 'make-out spot' on First Beach, I walked him into the woods at sunset. He struggled a bit as I held his hand firmly.

"Leah? " he questioned, where are we going?" Stopping at a little clearing, far enough from prying eyes, I let go and stepped back a bit. "I want to show you something, I explained softly, another part of me." His eyebrows furrowed in concern. "My vision, our first talk at your house…," he stuttered slightly. "Yes, I said, I was very serious." Jacy stared, his jaw dropping. His heart was beating faster.

"**Y**ou don't have to be scared, I whispered, I would never hurt you." Behind a bush I stripped and phased. Slowly I walked up to him, lowering myself to the ground four yards away from him. I pleaded with him to react, with my eyes and a whine. He just kept staring, eyes now big as saucers, heart racing. "Leah…, his voice shook, is that you?" I nodded and pressed myself flat to the forest floor. Was I wrong? Would he run now? Closing my eyes I waited.

Gentle footsteps came towards me and fingers brushed through the fur on my head. "Wow, amazing, he breathed, so soft." I opened one eye. He was so close now, his feet near my nose. "This is real, right?" he mumbled, I'm not dreaming?" Letting out a small laughing bark seemed to convince him, though he also pinched himself. He patted me a while longer. I was content, a rumbling purr escaping me.

"I read only men could change, he suddenly said, that seems to be incorrect." I sighed and moved back, stood up and went to my clothes. When I came out, his face was full of wonder. I hesitated and stopped walking. "Yeah, I reacted to his statement, that came as a surprise to all of us, I'm the first female ever." The ground became something to focus on. I felt vulnerable showing someone my wolf. Someone who knew nothing of our world. But I shouldn't have worried. Two strong arms wrapped around me and held me tight.

"Wow, he exclaimed, you are special, I'm so lucky to have found you." I let out a breath I was holding. "You're not freaked out?" I asked, leaning back a bit to see his face. "Hmm, he replied, surprised yes, but not freaked out." Maybe my subconscious prepared me," he added with a shrug. "And I guess I'm good with strange too." I smiled and pressed my lips to his. When we finished, he hummed contently and leaned his forehead against mine.

**S**trolling back home he popped another question. "So, he started, am I your soulmate?" Are we linked for life?" I nodded; "Yes, we call it imprinting." Are you okay with that?" He paused before answering. "I think so, though I want to know what in entails." "Of course, I said, well, first of all it means you're the most important person in my life now." He looped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"I like that, he said, and you'll be the same to me." I want to make you happy." Smiling I put my head on his shoulder. "You're already doing that," I commented. He kissed my temple. I continued; "Second you'll meet the rest of the pack and their imprints, if they have any." "Okay, of course, he hummed, there are more wolves." How many?" I took a breath. "Sixteen besides me."

**A**t the kitchen table I explained the whole deal with the Cullens and Nessie, the pack splitting up. He was shocked to hear about Sam and Emily. And to realise vampires lived so close. Past midnight we decided he needed to process all this information. I went to the master bedroom I had claimed. Sleep didn't come, I felt bad about him in the tiny room. Seth was out, he gave us space. After dozing off for a few hours I woke up and got a drink.

A minute later Jacy came out too. He was only wearing boxers. I was in a tank-top and panties. Sexual tension immediately flooded the room. We jumped in each others arms. Kissing hungrily, tongues exploring, tasting. I led him to my big bed and we were naked in seconds. Checking each other out. His body was perfect, sculpted.

**I** crossed the small distance between us. And gently stroked his member. It became fully hard at my touch. I loved the shape of his cock. Just right, not too big, but certainly not small. Not too thick and a nice length. Yes, I would get pleasure from having that inside me. He moaned and closed his eyes briefly. Then he gave me an intense smouldering look.

"Are you sure Leah, he asked huskily, it's been a while for me.." I put a finger on his lips. "For me too, I haven't been with another since Sam." His eyes widened. "Don't worry, I whispered, we'll be fine." Pressing my body against his was so arousing. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He responded, no longer worried, his arms low around my waist. A moan escaped me as he started to massage my butt.

**W**e ended up on the bed, on our sides, facing each other. His lips left a trail of kisses from my neck to my breasts. I lavished his neck, nibbled his ear and my hands rubbed his back. Moans couldn't be helped, while he sucked on my nipples and I now massaged his butt. "I love your boobs," he breathed. "Mmm, I sighed, I can tell, I love your muscles here…" I squeezed his butt.

He groaned and rolled on top of me. Leaning on one arm, his free hand went to my clit for a moment. "Ugh, uhh, I moaned, please, don't tease, make love to me." I was so wet. Opening my legs wide as an invitation. He took it and slowly entered me. I threw my head back. The feeling of ecstasy that washed over me was overwhelming. Yes, being one with a person should feel like this.

**H**e started thrusting, picking up speed when I urged him on. The way he rolled his hips, was amazing! With my legs wrapped around him, he hit a sweet spot deep inside me. "Yes, yes, I chanted, Jacy, Jace, oohhh." We were panting hard. "Uhh, Leah, he breathed, this feels so good!" That amazing feeling was building. He was getting there too, I could feel it. He moved faster, pushed into me harder. "I'm almost there," I whispered. He sucked on my neck and then screamed "I'm coming!"

And we fell over the edge together. My walls clamping down on him, his cum filling me. He thrusted a few more times before collapsing on top of me. A few seconds later he rolled off me and I whimpered at the loss of contact. Not for long however, I leaned over him and kissed him passionately.

He cupped one side of my face. "That was wonderful," he said, rubbing my back with his other hand. "I agree," I responded, playing with the hairs behind his ear. "We are really made for each other," we exclaimed simultaneously. Giggling, we kissed again and held each other tight falling asleep.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Note:**

**Hakan **means _**Fire**_

**Nodin **means _**Wind**_


End file.
